megadethfandomcom_es-20200215-history
LOOKING DOWN THE CROSS
Looking Down The Cross. Looking Down The Cross es la sexta canción del álbum KILLING IS MY BUSINESS realizado en 1985. Significado. Esta canción es sobre Jesús y sus pensamientos finales antes de que muera. En la canción, Dave sugiere que Jesús podría haber estado deseando venganza, pero sólo hablaba de perdón. Se nota en la línea "Bajando la mirada desde la cruz. No hables maldad". O, como la Biblia señala, "Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen" (Lucas 23:34) *Choronzon: El nombre Choronzon aparece por primera vez en los escritos de John Dee en el siglo XVI, y es popularizado por Aleister Crowley en el siglo XX. Otros sobrenombres que se le asignan son el de "Morador del Umbral" y "Guardían del Abismo". Choronzon es mencionado también como "Señor de las Alucinaciones", que algunos consideran lo mismo que la realidad manifiesta. Se trata entonces del Guardián del Abismo, debido a que la confrontación con Choronzon es la puerta que lleva a la nada de la que proceden todas las formas; y él es quien teje estas formas, como maestro de aquello que se manifiesta. Según las palabras de Aleister Crowley: "El nombre del Morador en el Abismo es Choronzon, pero no es realmente un individuo. El Abismo se encuentra vacío de ser; está lleno con todas las formas posibles, todas igualmente inanes, todas por tanto malvadas en el único verdadero sentido de la palabra; esto es, sin sentido pero malignas, en cuanto a que ansían convertirse en reales. Estas formas se arremolinan sin sentido en montones aleatorios, y cada una de estas agregaciones se afirma como individuo y chilla, '¡Yo soy Yo!', aun consciente todo el tiempo de que sus elementos no tienen enlace verdadero alguno; así, la más ligera alteración disipa la falsa ilusión como el jinete, encontrándose con un demonio del polvo, lo arroja a la tierra en duchas de arena" Es de destacar sin embargo que hay en tendencias recientes quien no considera necesariamente a Choronzon como "malvado". En primer lugar este argumento se sustenta en que su carácter de tejedor de formas es la puerta a la posibilidad de cruzar el Abismo, y del mismo modo en el rechazo al sesgo cristiano/trascendentalista por el cual un nivel "espiritual" se encuentra por encima del nivel "material" juzgando lo "material" como algo necesariamente malvado. Declaraciones acerca de la canción. "Esta canción es sobre todas las formas ridículas en que la gente trata de ponernos en contacto con Dios, de lo que pienso que Jesús podría haber estado cantando mientras estaba muriendo, y de lo que señala nuestro logo, no ver maldad, no hablar maldad, y no escuchar maldad." (Mustaine, 2001). Letra original. Now before they take me and my blessed life Now you'll know why death was summoned here tonight I'll recall my perils they'll kill me in pride No, I can't run away there's no place to hide Though too much to live for I owe enough to die Ask not for salvation my death shall mean their lives Hatred and guilt the alter they've built, high priests of sin Destiny, fate the wicked ones gate beckoning you in Solo - Mustaine Down the walkways through the blood stained town Looking down the cross bleeding from the crown Led to slay, to die besides the thieves Kill the king of the world to be And now to you, this will come a putrefying pestilence More noxious than the serpent's breath malevolently destined More corrupt than the malice of Choronzon More disease than the wind of the moonlight sun Putrefaction you have caused no need for confession Now you wish you had a God to stop your demolition Crushing the bones of the hundredfolds swinging the judgment hammer Man, woman, child no-one is safe the heads of the dead are the banner And this was all you got so don these broken wings Sands of time run out, bells of Hades ring Is this a nightmare to un-hallow thy name Smell of brimstone dancing in the flames No help now as you fulfill his task Chief of evil has got you by the ass Set free to sit upon the throne Just a dream? You're weeping all alone Solo - Mustaine Looking down the cross, speak no evil I'm looking down the cross, speak no evil Letra traducida. Ahora, antes que me lleven a mí Y a mi santa vida Ahora sabrán por qué la muerte Fue invocada aquí esta noche Convocaré a mis riesgos Me matarán orgullosos No, no puedo huir No hay lugar donde esconderse Aunque tenía mucho por vivir Debo lo suficiente para morir No pido salvación Mi muerte significará sus vidas El odio y la culpa es lo que han construído Altos sacerdotes del sol Destino, la suerte de las puertas crueles Llamándote con señas para entrar Baja los pasadizos A través del pueblo teñido de sangre Bajando la vista desde la cruz Sangrando por la corona Me voy para quedarme Para morir al lado de los ladrones Maten al rey del mundo futuro Y ahora para ustedes esto es lo que vendrá Una pestilencia putrefacta Más nociva que el aliento de las serpientes Hombres violentamente destinados Más corrupción que la malicia de Chorozon Más enfermedad que el viento de la luz solar reflejada por la luna Putrefacción que ustedes han causado No necesitan confesarse Ahora es cuando desearían tener un arma* Que detenga su demolición Aplastando los huesos de los cien rediles Blandiendo el martillo de la justicia Hombres, mujeres, niños, nadie está a salvo Las cabezas de los muertos son el estandarte Y esto es todo lo que tienen Así que pon esas alas rotas Las arenas del tiempo se acaban Las campanas del hades doblan ¿Es esto una pesadilla? Para profanar su nombre El hedor del azufre Bailando en las llamas Sin ayuda ahora Mientras completas su tarea Jefe del mal Te tiene por el culo Te libera Para sacudir el trono ¿Es sólo un sueño? Lloras completamente solo Bajando la vista desde la cruz (No digas maldades) Estoy bajando la vista desde la cruz (No digas maldades) REFERENCIAS: elblogdemegadeth.blogspot.mx/2010/01/looking-down-cross.html www.megadeth.com/track/looking-down-cross https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXjL48wyla8